The Artist's Paradise
by Naoto Fuyumine
Summary: [SaiSaku]. Sé lo que haces con Kakashi san y Naruto kun cuando están a solas. Sólo quiero que me trates como a ellos, Sakura san. [OneShot],[Lemon Fuerte]. Los sensibles, absténganse a las consecuencias.


**Disclaimer**: La idea para este oneshot fue extraído de un doujin SaiSaku hentai, obviamente adaptado y modificado por mi. Ni el doujinshi, ni Sai, ni Sakura, ni ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de esta serie me pertenecen. Son propiedad y resultado de la gran maestría de Kishimoto Masashi, claro, el doujin no lo es. Ahora, arrodíllense ante él y ante el anónimo dibujante y escritor del doujin que por Jashin-sama aún no sé quién es ni sé cómo se llama la historia (el título fue creado por mua).

**Advertencia**: Rated M por _**alto**__** y**__** fuerte**__** contenido **__**sexua**__**l**_. Esto obviamente involucra lemon. No me hago responsable por traumas o cualquier otro problema físico o psicológico (wow...). Allá ustedes, mentes pervertidas. Si quieren leer, adelante y disfruten del largo espectáculo x3.

Cualquier coincidencia o parecido con la vida real u otra historia (además del doujin, por su puesto), es sólo coincidencia.

**The Artist's Paradise**

**Por**: ChandellA

* * *

Estaba desesperada. Lo único que hacía era gritar y gritar, pero sin lograr nada. Ninguna acción de compasión por parte de su compañero ANBU. Nada de nada. Siempre que se convencía de que él tenía una parte humana dentro de sí, algo ocurría que le daba vuelta toda su percepción de él: como esto. 

Estaba atada de ambas manos a la cabecera de una cama. Sin escape, sin salida, y sin que nadie la ayudara. A su lado, estaba él; sólo la observaba, y seguido volteaba su mirada a un libro de tapa verde, el cual tenía el conocido nombre de _Icha Icha Paradise_. Un segundo. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía alguien como _Sai_ con un libro como _ese_?!. Rayos, de seguro Kakashi es el responsable de todo esto. Si es que salía viva después de que todo pasara, tomando en cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, no dejaría una sola parte del cuerpo de ese jounnin sin moretón. Ya vería el sensei ese con quién se está metiendo.

Sin embargo, seguía atada y sin saber qué hacer ni _qué_ le iba a hacer.

-¡Sai, espera un minuto!.-, se movía con la intensión de aflojar la cuerda con la que estaba atada.-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!. ¡¡¡Desátame!!!.-, más que una petición o ruego, era una orden.

Él seguía muy pacífico, como si nada pasara.-Lo siento Sakura-san, pero hay algo que me gustaría _comprobar._-, le explicaba con toda calma observándola con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno. Pero esta sonrisa tenía algo distinto. No estaba segura de qué era. Quizás...¿diversión?. Mmm, no lo sabía.-Hoy en la tarde, mientras estaba en la biblioteca, encontré un libro. El tema central de éste es 'Cómo comportarse cuando se está solo con una _mujer_'.-, decía de manera automática leyendo la contratapa del libro.-Y como eres la única _mujer_ que conozco y con la cual tengo buenos lazos de amistad, pienso que sería excelente probar esto contigo, Sakura-san.-, volvía a sonreírle. Tomó el libro nuevamente y se dedicó a leer la última página que le quedaba por terminar.

Sakura ya tenía los ojos como platos, agregando el exagerado rubor que subió a sus mejillas que cada vez se acumulaba con cada palabra que soltaba el _inocente_ artista.

Había algo extraño en todo esto. Volvió a repasar las palabras del pelinegro en su mente:

'_Hoy en la tarde, mientras estaba en la__ biblioteca...__biblioteca__...biblioteca__...'._

¡¿En la biblioteca?!. ¡¿Por qué la biblioteca de Konoha tendría libros como ese?!. Además, el Icha Icha no está permitido para menores de 18 años, es decir, adultos, y Sai sólo tiene 16. ¡¿Cómo demonios consiguió que se lo prestaran si es menor de edad?!. O mejor dicho¿qué habrá hecho _él_ con la Srta. Bibliotecaria para que se lo prestara?. Ajá, así que ahora la responsabilidad no caía sobre Kakashi, sino que sobre el mismísimo _Sai_. Al pensar esto, la de ojos jade sólo consiguió ponerse más y más nerviosa.

-¡¡Deja de leer esas estupideces!!.-gimoteó, con un deje de desesperación, susto y nerviosismo entremezcladas en su suave y tiritona voz.

Durante el lapso de tiempo que le llevó a Sakura analizar todo lo anterior, Sai había terminado de leer ese insano libro por completo. Acto seguido lo dejó sobre la mesa cercana, se puso de pié, y caminó a paso lento hacia la pelirosa.

-Sakura-san, quiero que estés tranquila¿si?.-, su voz sonaba serena y algo ronca. Algo más parecido a un susurro que sonó_bastante sensual_ para el oído de la kunoichi, considerando la cercanía de los labios de él al lóbulo de Sakura.

Descaradamente, el ANBU artista se colocó sobre ella, apoyando ambos codos a los extremos del rostro de Sakura, quién miraba atónita todo movimiento del muchacho.

-¡S-Sai¿q-qué crees que estás...?.-,intentó quejarse. No obstante, algo tibio y suave se lo impidió. Eran los labios de su compañero rozando con los suyos.

-Ssshhh, guarda silencio.-, sus ojos entrecerrados con un tinte de lujuria mirando sus labios, su aliento sumamente exquisito chocando con su boca, su voz susurrándole de una manera tan excitante, su mano derecha acariciando su mejilla, el roce de la punta se sus narices, el olor masculino que despedía. Eran sólo _detalles_ que hacían que la kunoichi perdiera la cordura por pequeños momentos.

Fue suficiente como para distraerla. Sin que ella lo notara, Sai había alejado su rostro del de ella, y había llevado su mano izquierda al cierre de la característica polera roja que ella acostumbraba a usar. De un movimiento rápido y ágil lo bajó, dejando notar los voluptuosos senos de la ninja, o más bien, de la _diosa_ que estaba bajo de él. Sólo eso bastó para que Sakura saliera de su trance y atinara a decir, o _intentar_ hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Hey, detente!. ¡¡¡No hagas eso!!!.-, ya no sentía tantos nervios como antes. Al menos eso se podía notar en su voz, que ahora sonaba más bien furiosa. Si hubiera podido, le habría volado los sesos a ese desquiciado en ese mismo instante. Claro, si no fuera por el 'pequeñísimo' detalle de que estaba atada...de ambas manos...¡Demonios!.

-¿Detenerme?. No lo creo.-, ahora sonreía. Sonreía de manera perversa y descarada. Se podía ver a kilómetros la perversión en sus ojos negros. Su voz seguía con el mismo tono.-Si, si...El libro también mencionaba el verdadero significado de esas palabras.-, nuevamente su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de_su presa_.

-¡¿Huh?!.-Ppff, llegaba a dar vergüenza. Lo único 'inteligente' que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento fue un '_¡¿huh?!'_. Estaba perdida.

De una forma algo brusca, Sai se acercó al oído de Sakura, a la par que con su mano izquierda comenzaba a masajear de manera prepotente pero gustosa el seno de ésta. La pelirosa no sabía qué odiaba más: el hecho de estar, en cierta manera, disfrutando las feroces caricias de su compañero, ahogar sus gemidos, estar atada, y no poder tocarlo con sus propias manos; o el estar pensando en algo como eso en un momento como ese. Ok, a eso _sí_ que se le llamaba estar confundida, con todas sus letras.

-Si dices: 'Por favor, detente', realmente quieres decir: 'Si, sigue...No te detengas'.-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera Sai quien estaba diciendo esas cosas?. ¿Cómo era posible que el inocente 'niño' que había sido integrado a su equipo en reemplazo de alguien que en ese momento ella NO quería recordar le estuviera diciendo esas cosas?. Ese maldito libro...¡¿Cómo rayos ese Ero-sennin sabíaTANTAS cosas de las mujeres?!. Definitivamente le prohibiría a Naruto volver acercarse a él, aunque fuera para una mísera comida en el Ichiraku Ramen.

-¡¡Idiota¡¡lo entendiste todo mal!!.-Jajaja, qué mentira más grande. Era peor que el mismísimo Pinocho. Si Sakura fuera como él, la longitud que su nariz hubiera alcanzado en ese momento no encajaría dentro de esa amplia habitación. A pesar de todo, y sin importarle el hecho de que estaba mintiendo, le propinó una patada al sinvergüenza que se estaba 'aprovechando' de ella. El pobre ANBU quedó sobándose la mejilla con una cara que conmovería hasta el diablo.

-Pero tú no haces este tipo de cosas cuando estás a solas con los otros¿no?.-Pobrecito, de verdad le había dolido ese golpe.-Con 'los otros' me refiero a Kakashi-san y Naruto-kun.-Al escuchar esos nombres, y en el contexto en que se encontraba, supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Sakura se avergonzó y sonrojó de sobremanera, pero nunca, y hago énfasis, NUNCA le reconocería a ese artista que sí había tenido sexo con ambos. ¡¡Kyaaa, qué embarazoso!!.

-¡¿De qué crees que estás hablando?!-, logró inclinarse un poco para poder mirarlo y restregarle en la cara que estaba equivocado, aunque sabía que él tenía razón. _Toda la razón del mundo_.

-No me engañas, Sakura-san. Sé lo que haces con Naruto-kun y Kakashi-san cuando están a solas.-Volvió a incorporarse colocándose sobre ella. De a poco, comenzó a quitarle la falda. Una vez fuera, continuó con sus calzas negras.-Sólo quiero que me trates igual que a los otros.-Siguió y siguió bajándole las calzas, hasta quitárselas por completo.

-_¡Cállate!_-, gritaba en su interior el inner de la kunoichi,-_¡NO significa NO!_.

Se sentía morir. Estaba casi completamente desnuda, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Cuando notó que Sai iba a empezar a quitarle la ropa interior, buscó una forma de defenderse; defenderse verbalmente. No quería golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡E-Espera un minuto¡claramente no has entendido nada de esto, Sai!-¿Entender qué?. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que entender?. Definitivamente no sabía qué más decir. Sus nervios llegaron al extremo, y más aún cuando vió que Sai sacó un pincel de su bolso, y de una manera bastante provocativa, lo empezó a lamer, dejando el objeto bañado con su líquido.-¡¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?!-, su voz no podía ser más débil. Le costaba respirar teniendo las manos atada hacia arriba, tomando en cuenta los infinitos nervios que sentía en ese momento. Bueno, en realidad los sentía desde muchísimo antes, y¿quién no lo estaría?. Pues...quizás Ino. Después de todo, le gustaba ser cortejada, y casi saltó de la felicidad cuando Sai le mintió llamándola 'Belleza'.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en todo aquello, que no se fijó cuando Sai comenzó a mover la punta del pincel en el pezón de Sakura. Ésta sólo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par, mientras su pecho quedaba mojado poco a poco.

-Ah...no...Sai, de-detente...-No pudo contenerse. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le estaba gustando _demasiado_ cada contacto que el artista le proporcionaba. Sus gemidos comenzaron a salir cada vez más rápido y más fuertes, mientras su respiración se volvía más y más agitada.

Sai quedó embobado con la imagen que tenía frente a él: su compañera de equipo ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar tentadores gemidos, prefiriendo de momento morderse los labios para aprisionarlos, ahora completamente desnuda y con un físico perfecto. Y todo para él. _Sólo para él_.

El sólo verla en ese estado hacía que su respiración empezara a agitarse también. Decidió, en un acto desesperado y por querer sentirla con sus propias manos, soltar el pincel y dejarlo a un lado, no muy lejos de su alcance: _lo volvería a utilizar_. Acercó peligrosamente su boca al pezón izquierdo de la ojos jade. Suavemente lo mordía, lamía, succionaba, y saboreaba, mientras que con su mano libre pellizcaba el pezón derecho. Su acta final: se estaba volviendo completamente loco por poseerla _de una buena vez_.

-Ah...para...por favor Sai.-Tuvo que hacerse la infame idea de rogarle que 'por favor se detuviera'.

-Tus pezones...-, susurró entre mordidas,-Se están poniendo duros...¿no es así?.-, la cuestionó, aunque él sabía que sí. Era obvio. El ANBU seguía y seguía lamiendo como si de un caramelo se tratase.

-No...mmm...no digas eso...-No hallaba qué hacer. Ella también quería. Quería tocarlo, sentirlo. Pero esas malditas cuerdas otra vez se lo impedían.-S-Sai...oh Dios...-Aunque respirara constantemente y con rapidez, sentía que el aire de sus pulmones se acababa gracias a sus repetitivos gemidos que no la dejaban en paz, y es que era inevitable.

-Hhmm...-Dejó su _preciado_ trabajo y la miró directamente a los ojos, escrutándola, como si viera a través de ella.-Me alegra de que nuestra relación sea buena, Sakura-san.-La médico notó que la mano de su compañero viajaba en otra dirección esta vez, y al parecer, su objetivo ahora era su parte más frágil. La parte más sensible del cuerpo de una mujer: su intimidad.

Ella seguía con la mirada los movimientos de la mano de Sai. Al saber, o al creer que sabía lo que iba a suceder, lo único que soltó fue un débil:-No...-.

Antes de que Sai pusiera un solo dedo en esa delicada parte del cuerpo de la kunoichi, volvió a tomar el pincel, y repitió el acto que realizó anteriormente volviéndolo a lamer.-Ahora...voy a continuar.-Como pudo, separó las piernas de Sakura, y de un segundo a otro, ese pincel estaba moviéndose frenéticamente en su intimidad. Claro, la boca del muchacho no perdía el tiempo, ya que volvió a tomar uno de los pechos de la pelirosa para saborearlos una vez más.

-¡Ah!...No...¡n-no toques ahí!...aahh...mmm...-Hechó su cabeza para atrás y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No quería ver qué hacía, aunque...demonios...se sentía bastante bien.-_El pincel se siente tan...tan..._-, su mente estaba nublada. No podía ni siquiera pensar ya con claridad.-Aaahhh...Sai...-En vano, se mordía los labios para esconder sus gemidos.

Esto último fue interpretado por el pelinegro como un 'más...quiero más'. Frente a esto, comenzó a mover el pincel de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez con más rapidez. Éste se frotaba con las paredes vaginales de la chica, luego con su clítoris, y así repetidas veces.

-Mmmm...aahh...n-no...-Parecían gemidos gritados. Le estaban dando demasiado placer, y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sentía que los pulmones se le salían por quién sabe dónde.-¡Aaahh!...No...por favor...¡detente!.-Obviamente, Sai lo volvió a 'malinterpretar'.

-¿Quieres que siga usando el pincel?.-Otra vez había dejado el pincel de lado. Al parecer prefería darle placer _con sus propias manos_.

-¡No!. Quiero que te detengas...-Desconsideradamente, Sai empezó a masajear la zona íntima de la chica, haciendo que ésta cerrara los ojos y volviera a echar su cabeza para atrás por el placer inmenso que la inundaba.

-Ahora estás realmente mojada¿no?-Acercó su rostro al de Sakura para poder observar cada movimiento y gesto que ella hiciera. Quería que cada mueca se le quedara grabada.

Difícilmente, Sakura pudo hablar:-S-Si realmente quieres esto, no tiene que ser de un solo lado-, se refería al hecho de que el tener relaciones sexuales es un trabajo de dos, no de uno, y Sakura sentía que Sai ya había tenido suficiente diversión. Ahora era su turno. Al escuchar esto, Sai se detuvo, momento en el cual Sakura pudo abrir los ojos y mirarlo.-¿Quieres ser considerado y tener una opinión sobre esto?, entonces desátame.-

Estaba anonadado. ¿A qué se refería?. Bueno, realmente no creía que eso fuera tan importante, así que procedió a desatarla, tal y como ella se lo había pedido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura se encontraba sobre él, aún desnuda, observándolo y escrutándolo con sus hermosos ojos jade entrecerrados, tal como él lo hizo con ella. Se acercó al oído del shinobi, lo que fue una total sorpresa para él.-Hehe, ahora es mi turno.-Su voz ahora sonaba como la de Sai, claro que mucho más suave y femenina. Lo estaba provocando, pero ahora lo hacía a propósito. Una de las conclusiones que pudo sacar Sai, era que el libro estaba en lo correcto: en este tipo de situaciones, cuando la mujer dice que no quiere más, es porque en realidad quiere que siga y no se detenga. Bueno, _excelente_ conclusión.

Las manos de Sakura se dedicaron a desabrochar los pantalones de Sai. Cuando no se dio ni cuenta, Sai se encontraba despojado se su pantalón, _y_ de su ropa interior. ¿Qué planeaba Sakura?. Jeje, eso estaba a punto de descubrir. Algo sí era seguro: le iba a gustar. _Y mucho_.

Cómo no, la kunoichi empezó a mover su lengua en el miembro de su compañero, el cual estaba cegado a más no dar. Subía, bajaba, subía, bajaba, sin parar, una y otra vez. Era como si una niña pequeña lengüeteara una paletita. Pero esto era al revés. Ella no era una niña pequeña, era una _mujer_ desarrollada y madura sexualmente, y eso no era una paletita, más bien era un _paletón_. Y es que de verdad era grande. _Inmenso_.

La punta de su lengua jugaba con el extremo del miembro del shinobi, mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con sus testículos masajeándolos de una manera a la que nadie se resistiría.

-Aaaahhhh...S-Sakura-san...se siente...tan bien...-¡Ja!, si hasta estaba recibiendo algo de su propia medicina. Wow, era la mejor medicina que alguien puede recibir. Hey, esperen un momento¿no que Sai se reprimía tanto por el hecho de que a él no se le tenía permitido sentir¿y ahora gemía que esto se sentía _tan bien_?. Vaya, de seguro Sakura hacía un espléndido acto allí abajo. Tanto así, que Sai no pudo evitar posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura para presionar y hacer que se la tragase entera de una buena vez, y le resultó.

-_Es...enorme..._-, pensaba para sí. Ahora entendía por qué Sai atormentaba a Naruto diciéndole siempre lo mismo.

Gemidos y más gemidos. Eso era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Mmmm...Sakura-san...sigue...sigue...-No se daba cuenta, pero una que otra vez jalaba de los cabellos rosas de su compañera, y es que estaba disfrutándolo tanto que no quería que se acabara. Moriría si eso pasaba.

Estaba a punto. A punto de correrse en su boca.-_Está...palpitando..._-Sakura apresuró un poco su mamada para hacer llegar a Sai al clímax. Un relampagazo recorrió la columna del pelinegro. Era una de las tantas señales de que ya se había corrido, además de que fue el mayor orgasmo de su vida. Sakura, que se encontraba sentada de rodillas sobre la cama, se relamía los labios para que ese líquido blanquecino quedase dentro de ella, mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida y llena de lujuria a su compañero.

Estaba tan concentrada saboreando los jugos de éste, que la pilló de sorpresa el hecho de que nuevamente se encontrara bajo su cuerpo. Aprisionada, otra vez.

-Hacer sólo eso no es suficiente¿no?.-, sonreía para sus adentros. Estaba tan caliente y sobreexcitado que no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo interrumpiera. El que lo hiciera, desde ya se podía considerar muerto. Nuevamente separó de golpe las piernas de la Haruno.-Debería devolverte el favor¿no es así?.-Sin previo aviso, su lengua comenzó a saborear su clítoris. La lengua de Sai se movía de arriba hacia abajo, mientras su cabeza lo hacía de adelante hacia atrás.

-Aaahhh...Sai...aahh...no...no tienes que...mmm...hacerlo...aaahhh...-Ahora era el turno de una de las manos de Sakura que fuera a parar en la cabeza de Sai. Estaba sumamente extasiada, embelesada. Le encantaba la manera en que Sai hacía lo suyo. Y claro, es que él no dejaba de saborear cada esquina y lugar de la intimidad de la chica. De momentos se le escapaba uno que otro mordisco, lo que la exaltaba más y la hacía gemir con más potencia. Por la pura desesperación que sentía, llevó su mano libre a su boca, e intentó morder alguno de sus dedos; le fue imposible. No podía esconder esos gemidos que él le hacía escupir con tantas ganas.

Entre lamida y mordida, Sai logró decir algo.-Cuando a una mujer se le dice la verdad, se enojan, pero en el fondo están felices. El problema es que les gusta aparentarlo.-, se quedó en silencio un momento para dar otra lamida al lugar, haciendo que _su mujer_ gimiera nuevamente.-Es completamente incomprensible.-De tonto, no tenía un pelo este muchacho¿eh?.

-Deja de hablar...mgh...y concéntrate en eso...-La mano que seguía sobre la cabeza del chico lo empujó hacia abajo para que siguiera dándole de _eso_ que tanto le gustaba.-Aaahhh...si...-.

De la nada, Sai se detuvo. Un quejido salió de la boca de Sakura. Rayos, justo cuando le estaba gustando, él se detiene. ¡¿Quién los entiende?!.

Al abrir los ojos, lo que pudo ver fue a Sai tomando su miembro entre sus manos. Su objetivo era entrar en ella, _de una santa vez_. Debía ser el bendito cielo.

-No¡no lo hagas!-Rápidamente se incorporó sentándose nuevamente. Sai apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama, como si fuera una jaula para Sakura. Una jaula de la cual no podría escapar. El chico le sonrió. Era una sonrisa característica de _él_. De ese traidor, del que abandonó a Konoha por querer cumplir su maldita venganza, una venganza que lo llevaría al vacío y a una soledad perpetua.

Era una sonrisa algo autoritaria, como queriendo decir: 'yo tengo el control ahora'. Y sin duda alguna que lo tenía. Esa corta distancia que había entre ambos puso algo nerviosa a Sakura, la que, como acto reflejo, empezó a echarse hacia atrás a la misma velocidad a la que él se acercaba a sus labios. Pero, vamos, que eso en algún momento iba a terminar.

Sakura quedó extendida en la cama, como en un principio. Algo asustada miró a ambos lados, y cuando iba a mirar a su compañero, sus labios se vieron presos de un beso. Era un beso algo posesivo, pero se notaba la pasión y el deseo en él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos viajaba desde su mejilla, por su cuello, ahora en su brazo, llegando a su mano, pasando a su cadera y subiendo hasta llegar a su seno masajeando un poco, volviendo a bajar hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Sakura estaba atontada por tan exquisitas caricias, que se dejó llevar. Cerró sus ojos y permitió la entrada de la lengua de Sai a su boca. Ella lo abrazó del cuello, y seguía el ritmo del baile que daba la lengua del muchacho dentro de ella.

Sakura gimió. Algo la invadía. Como era de suponerse, Sai había entrado en ella. Se movía lentamente, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Para que la pobre kunoichi pudiera gemir libremente, Sai separó sus labios, y llevó los suyos al cuello de la pelirrosa.

El ritmo de las embestidas comenzaba a acelerarse. Parecía como si Sai fuese un gato, y Sakura fuese su gatita en celo. Más y más rápido. Así era. La respiración de ambos se volvió loca. Sus pechos bajaban y subían. Un calor infinito los poseía. El placer los cegaba. Ya no les importaba nada, no necesitaban nada. Sólo se necesitaban entre ellos.

-Aahh...Sakura-san...eres tan...deliciosa...aahh...-Se podía entender a medias lo que decía. Su voz estaba tan ronca y tan grave que no se lograba escuchar con claridad. Cada gemido, cada palabra de Sai, y por su puesto, su aliento, iba a chocar en el blanco y sueva cuello de Sakura.-Oh Dios...qué bien se siente...aahh...-Aceleró aun más la penetración.

-¡¡Aahh, Sai!!, es...mucho...aahh...No...no puedo más...-

-No te quejes...más...oohh...-Se enderezó. Quería hacerla sentir como en el cielo, o incluso más allá de eso. Para él no era suficiente lo que oía. Quería escucharla gemir más. Quería oírla gritar su nombre, que gritara que no se detuviera, que siguiera por siempre si así fuera posible. Llevó una de sus manos al clítoris de Sakura. Para ésta, no pasó desapercibido. Sabía lo que haría luego.

-No, no hagas eso-Muy tarde. Sai ya había empezado a masajear rápidamente y con frenesí ese tan delicado y sensible lugar.-¡¡¡Aahhhh...aaahhh!!!.-Aferró sus manos a las sábanas de la cama. Las agarró con una fuerza incomprendida, como si algo la succionase.-¡¡Mmmm...Sai...si...si...sigue...aahh...más...quiero más!!.-Lo logró. Logró hacer que rogara por ello. Se sentía...como un rey, o incluso algo mejor que eso. Se sentía un Dios.

-Mmmm...Por tu expresión...aahh...pienso que estás muy satisfecha. Parece que quisieras que pasáramos algo más de tiempo solos, me...mgh...¿equivoco?.-Lo único que recibía como respuesta eran más y más gemidos.

Decidió acelerar más el ritmo, pero no les duró mucho. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Se sentían como en el _paraíso_.

De a poco sus respiraciones se fueron calmando. Sai se recostó al lado de _su__ mujer_. Estaba exhausto. Realmente cansado. Estaba oscuro, así que ambos, abrazados, decidieron ponerse a dormir.

_The end. _

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
